


Great Hall PDA

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Ped, I hope you like my gift for you <3
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Great Hall PDA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmeduckduck4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeduckduck4/gifts).




End file.
